


Ice

by friedmangoslushies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, eridan/feferi as canonically pale, eridan/vriska as canonically black, its not fluff or anything just some vignettes from my interpretation of their relationship, minor ships included:, vriska waxing black for terezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedmangoslushies/pseuds/friedmangoslushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are fire. Terezi is ice. By all known laws, you should be the one melting her, but she seems to be freezing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

You and Vriska have been in a kismessitude for about a perigee when she decides it’s high time you should be introduced to her FLARPing partner.

“Eridan Ampora,” you tell the girl standing in front of you. The first thing you notice is she’s got a mouth full of glistening, sharp teeth, and she’s grinning as largely as she can to make sure you see. The second thing you notice is that she’s thumbing through a fairly sizeable binder. You hold your hand out for her to shake it, but she swats it away.

“Mister Ampora” – she stresses the first syllable – “according to just the information my FLARPing partner has given me, it seems you have broken at least twenty-seven maritime laws. Now, I don’t know about you, but both I and the law consider these offenses to be highly despicable and we will take immediate action-“

“The law doesn’t care about me,” you interrupt. “Seadweller privilege.”

“Seadweller privilege means nothing to the court,” she snaps back. You scoff and she glares at you while pulling a book out of the binder. “List of Alternian offenses. I have memorized this thing front to back.”

“Sure you do. What are you, like 4 sweeps?” you mutter and snatch the book away. She makes a high-pitched, indignant noise before regaining her composure.

“Page 438. Section 7. Paragraph 3.”

“What?”

“Turn to page 438, section 7, paragraph 3!”

You give her one more look over your glasses. She matches your glare. You decide maybe you’ll be better off if you start thumbing through the thing instead of protesting.

Her voice is grating enough to bring you back to the situation – “Under Alternian law, a troll shall not, regardless of caste, manhandle, steal, or otherwise be in possession of a legislacerator’s handbook or list of offenses. Should they do so, they shall be subject to time in prison depending on how long the book was in their possession.” You glance down at the words – they were perfectly recited. She snatches the book from your hands and closes it with a snap. “You’re not immune to the law because you happen to be a little better off. Either you own up to your offenses and we turn you in, or you prepare for the most intense battle of your life.”

She gives you another long look, her mouth drawn and her eyes piercing. Then she cackles at you. She throws her head back, allowing rows of shark-like teeth to be pointed straight at you. Just as suddenly as she began, she stops, pivots without looking back, swings the binder back onto her hip, and tries to catch up with Vriska.

You have never been so unnerved in your entire life.

\---

You don’t really talk to her that much after your little encounter. You find out her name is Terezi Pyrope. She’s a tealblood. She practices law and justice by hanging fake dragons out of her window. She’s super creepy and surprisingly intelligent.

Sometimes Vriska tells you stories about her. Sometimes it’s early in the morning and you forget you’re supposed to be rivals, so you just talk to each other for the company. Sometimes she talks about this dumb thing Terezi did or this dumb Terezi said. You see the disgusted way her upper lip raises, you hear the snarl in her voice, and you realize Vriska is waxing intensely black for this girl.

You’re not sure you mind.

One day Vriska comes to you with this satisfied smirk on her face, and can’t help but ask her what she’d done. She waves her hand dismissively, tells you that she just blinded Terezi a little bit, but look what she did to me, and she holds up her left arm which has become accompanied with robotic fixtures since you last met. You jokingly say you didn’t know she was a robotics engineer and Vriska growls and smacks you over the head.

\---

Next time you meet Terezi face to face is when you’re getting ready to play SBURB. Her eyes, once bright and cold and beautiful, have been replaced with damaged red spheres, and she’s wearing glasses over them.

“Ampora!” she calls out to you before you even make it to her. “Long time no see!”

The first thing you want to know is how did she know it was you, she says she can see colors and you say no way. She says yes way, my lusus taught me, it’s super cool and you smell like grapes, and you remember the second thing you were going to say: “ _Ter_ , blind jokes ain’t funny.”

“Sure they are!” she practically cheers. “Can’t you see the comedic appeal just bursting out of them? Oh, wait – I can’t.”

“ _Ter_ ,” you whine, and she’s cackling again. Then that reminds her, she needs to go talk to Mister Vantas, see you later, and she’s gone. You notice she’s carrying a dragon cane now, one that she strikes the floor with upon every exhale.

The two of you never quite manage to talk again.

\---

You and Vriska are fire, you know that. You’re both destructive. The both of you tear and steal and raid and terrify and destroy without looking back. You grow stronger in the face of others growing weaker.

Feferi is water. She’s always moving, flowing, graceful and beautiful. She’s calming and amazing and wonderful. She usually can put you out when you grow too vicious.

But Terezi is ice. She’s mutable. You never know what to expect. She can be cool and snappy one minute, the next she can melt and become filled with cackles and vigor. Sometimes she hits her boiling point and evaporates into steam, disappearing completely until she can cool herself back down again.

By all known laws, you should be the one melting and boiling her, but she seems to be freezing you.


End file.
